


I'm Feeling 22

by minerva_winchester



Series: I'm Feeling 22 [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr: "I had a dream where every person, at exactly midnight on new years following their nd birthday, they possessed the body of their soulmate and people ran around trying to figure out who they were so that they could find each other, and they left notes for the body's owner to find with their address. And there were some language gaps so people had to translate it and travel to different countries carrying the notes they were left, and it was great".</p><p>I completely missed the part about New Years so I apologise, this happens as soon as the clock ticks over the midnight on their birthday.</p><p>Title is, of course, from 22 by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Feeling 22

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in class (by hand) and then the ever wonderful blackmakethme over on Tumblr helped me refine and make it more readable! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

Harry had planned his day around being awake at midnight. It was 11.55pm and in 5 minutes he would be 22 and possessing the body of his soulmate, attempting to ascertain who he was and how Harry could find him again. It was going to be a him, at least on that Harry was sure.

 

His mother had called earlier, her excitement palpable through the phone as they made plans for Harry’s birthday lunch the next day. His father took over the conversation, making sure Harry was comfortable in most major languages in case his soulmate was a non-English speaker. Harry knew his parents wanted to give him every opportunity to start a future with the other half of his soul.

 

His mum made sure to remind him not to do anything to his soulmate’s body, that even though he was in it the body still belonged to them. Eventually, when they were sure Harry was prepared, they signed off and Harry had gone for a nap. It took a long time for him to overcome his excitement and actually go to sleep but he had eventually managed to relax his body enough that he slept for a few hours. 

 

It wouldn’t do for Harry to possess his soulmate’s body only to then fall asleep. He was rested now though, and he was ready.

 

The clock ticked over to midnight and Harry didn’t bother to smother the smile that took over his face and the shiver of excitement that ran through his body. Happy Birthday to me, he thought as he closed his eyes and waited.

 

And waited.

 

But nothing happened.

 

Harry screwed his eyes shut tighter, willing his soul to leave his body and meet its mate.

 

But still nothing happened.

 

A minute passed, then 5, then 20. 

 

Then the clock was chiming one o’clock and Harry punched his bedroom wall.

 

He was a null.

 

There was no one out there for him, no one made just for him.

 

No one for him to share his life with.

 

**

 

His mum was vibrating in her seat when he sat down with them for his birthday lunch. The smile slipped off her face as Harry, stiltedly, explained that nothing had happened.

 

She hugged him and told him that it didn’t reflect on his worth and they still loved him and one day he would find someone, soulmate or not.

 

Harry tried very hard not to cry. His parents were soulmates. He had grown up knowing the love that a soulmate relationship could bring, he wasn’t naïve, he knew that all relationships, soulmate or not, took work. He had always known that he wanted that sort of relationship. A relationship based not just on compatibility but also trust and the undeniable knowledge that they were meant to be. The optimistic part of his brain told him that he could still have healthy and fulfilling romantic relationships but the emotional part of him wanted a soulmate.

 

She had looked so indignant at the end of her little speech that Harry couldn’t help the slight upward quirk of his lips.

 

His father clapped him on the shoulder as they left the restaurant. He might not have been born yet son, it’s rare but it does happen. Harry knew his father meant well but what was he supposed to do with someone that young, not to mention it would be at least another 22 years before they met. What kind of a life was that?

 

**

 

Eggsy had honestly forgotten tomorrow was his birthday as he dragged himself to bed, body aching all over from Dean’s most recent beating.

 

He had never found any notes or anything to indicate his soulmate had possessed him while he was asleep so eventually he figured his soulmate as someone his age or younger and Eggsy wasn’t sure how he could try and make a relationship work with someone younger than him when he lived with Dean.

 

So when he woke up feeling like he was sleeping on a cloud with no pain racking his body he was freaked out for a moment until he turned his-his?- head to the side and saw that it was 12.01am and he remembered that he was 22.

 

Which meant that this was his soulmate’s body.

 

Eggsy couldn’t stop the shiver of excitement from coursing through his veins. Feeling suddenly more awake, Eggsy stumbled out of the heavenly bed and made his way to what could only be an en suite and seriously this soulmate gig was looking pretty good if he had the single comfiest bed imaginable AND an en suite.

 

Eggsy flipped on the light and promptly gasped. 

 

His soulmate was beautiful!

 

An older man with dark, curly hair and rich brown eyes stared back at him. Eggsy couldn’t help but think that the lines on his soulmate’s face only made him more attractive. And fuck, if this was what he looked like when he woke up in the middle of the night, the young man wasn’t sure he would be able to cope when he saw his soulmate looking his best (or looking utterly fucked out). He stroked a hand over the man’s stubble, blushing as an image rose unbidden in his mind of how it would feel to have that stubble brushing all over his body, rubbing up against his balls as a wet heat sucked his cock into the beautiful mouth he could see in the mirror.

 

Eggsy groaned and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest sound he had ever heard. 

 

Glancing around the bathroom for something - anything – to distract him, his eyes fell on a part of glasses siting innocuously on the vanity. Putting them on Eggsy admire how well they suited his soulmate’s dace, making him look dapper as fuck.

 

“Galahad, is there a problem.” Eggsy shrieked in surprise as a Scottish man spoke to him (or to Galahad?) through the glasses.

 

“Harry are you in danger? I’m sending Lancelot to your location.”

 

“I- “Eggsy cleared his throat, embarrassed at how quickly the sleep roughed voice turned him on. “I’m not Galahad or Harry or whoever, mate.”

 

It sounded weird, hearing his accent in his soulmate’s posh voice. But despite his distraction he still noticed the silence that came over the glasses. It lasted long enough that Eggsy took off the glasses and checked them for a speaker, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing, but the voice came back when he replaced the glassed on his soulmate’s face.

 

“Are you, by any chance, 22 today?” the voice asked hesitantly.

 

“Yeah bruv,” Eggsy answered, the excitement of having found his soulmate finally overriding Eggsy’s appreciation of how fit his soulmate is.

 

“What’s your name lad?” The question was asked softly as if the Scottish man didn’t want to scare Eggsy off and like that the younger man felt his stomach drop.

 

He observed his soulmate’s reflection in the mirror more objectively, noting that he was middle-aged. Almost definitely more than 22 years older than Eggsy. The young man’s heart broke as he realised that his soulmate had probably waited and waited on his 22nd birthday to be taken to his soulmate, to Eggsy, only for, presumably, nothing to happen because Eggsy had yet to be born. How long had he thought he was alone, a null?

 

“Eggsy,” he whispered, “Eggsy Unwin”.

 

“Thank you,” the Scottish man replied, relief evident in his voice. “His name is Harry Hart, by the way, I doubt he’ll mind me telling you that.”

 

Eggsy smiled at the name, holding it to his chest where he kept his precious things, like memories of his mum smiling and Daisy laughing. “Harry Hart,” he murmured getting the feel of the name. It sounded as posh as his voice and for some reason that filled Eggsy with what he could only describe as contented happiness.

 

“Do you have somewhere in particular you would like to meet him tomorrow?”

 

“No,” Eggsy replied darkly, thinking about Dean and the state of the apartment. If the Scottish man noticed Eggsy’s tone he made no mention of it, for which Eggsy was grateful. “There will be a black cab in front of your apartment complex at 10 this morning. It’s up to you whether you get in it.” The man paused as Eggsy snorted, apartment complex was a nice way of referring to the council estate block he lived in.

 

“He’s a good man, Eggsy.” Eggsy knew he should probably be weirded out by the fact that the Scottish man clearly knew where he lived but instead he just said “thanks bruv,” surprising himself to find that he meant it. He was infinitely glad that his soulmate had someone like- “What’s your name anyway?”

 

“Merlin,” he answered, sounding amused. “I should hope to meet you soon, good night Eggsy Unwin.”

 

Merlin. Weird name, but he was glad Harry had someone like Merlin. 

 

As he returned Harry’s body to his wonderful bed and lay down Eggsy felt a rising excitement for the day ahead. It was shaping up to be the best birthday of his life.

 

**

 

Harry woke up to the beeping of his glasses.

 

“Galahad,” he answered only decades of practice and a small amount of fondness for Merlin stopping him from snapping at the man.

 

“Your soulmate turns 22 today.” Harry snapped awake at his friend’s gleeful tone. “He tried on your glasses this morning and we have a lovely chat.”

 

Harry tried to be annoyed that his friend had spoken to his soulmate before Harry had but he couldn’t manage it.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, 27 years of loneliness brought to the forefront of his mind. He had grown ok with being a null, had even been a little glad when he saw his mum break down after his dad’s death. He wasn’t sure he could deal with that much pain.

 

“I’m certain. I told him there would be a black cab in front of his place at 10 this morning so if you want to be there I suggest you start primping now.”

 

“Thank you Merlin.”

 

“Of course.”

 

**

 

At 10am precisely Eggsy watched as a black cab pulled up in front of his address, he could see inside the cab from his vantage point. He could see his soulmate. The man, Harry, looked around, no judgement showing on his face just hope. His face splitting into a grin Eggsy swaggered his way to the cab watching for the exact moment his soulmate saw him.

 

Harry did not disappoint. The older man’s eyes widened as he looked Eggsy over from head to toe, smiling at the young man when their eyes met again. He hopped out of the cab with a gracefulness Eggsy was sure was exclusive to celebrities and royalty.

 

“Hello,” he murmured when Eggsy was finally, finally, standing in front of him, his voice was even better than Eggsy remembered and it sent a shiver down his spine.

 

“’Ello bruv,” Eggsy’s excitement coloured his tone but, judging by the way Harry’s smile widened, he didn’t think the other man minded. “I’m Eggsy.”

 

“Harry Hart,” his soulmate replied taking Eggsy’s proffered hand, “and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

They stood like that for a while, hands clasped in a handshake, staring at each other, taking in as much detail as they could.

 

“There’s a pub down the road, I mean it’s a bit shit,” Eggsy laughed awkwardly, “but there shouldn’t be many people there this early.”

 

“Lead the way,” Harry replied, “I am entirely at your disposal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have plans for a more lighthearted Roxlin sequel to this so let me know if you're interested!


End file.
